What are the Chances?
by LegolasGirl25
Summary: Mimi's wanted to know a boy for a long time, but never got a chance to talk to him. When she finally does, he's nothing like she hoped he would be like, in fact, he's the exact opposite-Mimato&Taiora-FINISHED-REPOSTED rr!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. This is my first fic, so please be nice. And, for any authors who actually read this, if you have any suggestions, please just tell me in a review. Thanx! ^__^  
  
Ages:  
  
Matt/Tai/Joe-17  
  
Mimi/Sora-16  
  
Kari/TK/Davis-13  
  
~*~*~Chapter 1~*~*~  
  
Mimi's POV~  
  
I yawned and leaned back in my chair while listening to the teacher lecture about something called geometry. I switched my gaze over to Yamato, who leaned in his chair in the back of the room, along with most of the girls in the class. Yamato: popular, successful, in a music band, and not to mention good-looking. But what chance would I have with him when half of the student body of girls was after him?  
  
"Ok class, I have an announcement to make." The teacher said.  
  
"So what else is new." Yamato said with his eyes closed.  
  
The teacher just eyed him and went on.  
  
'How can such a popular boy be successful in the music business and be so cold towards everyone?' Sora asked herself.  
  
"The board wanted me to tell you that we selected 5 special people, to write a few articles in the public newspaper. Yes, that means the whole world will see it. We picked the people who can write, and those who know just where to find the best articles." The teacher said.  
  
There was a rush of who's in the class. The teacher just sighed.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm sure all of you want to know the lucky 5 people who got chosen, and one of the 5 happens to be in our class. Congratulations, Mimi, you get to write in the newspaper, along with 4 others here at school." The teacher said.  
  
"How cool!" I said excitedly.  
  
"Congrats, Mimi!" Sora said, giving me a high five.  
  
"There will be a meeting after school, Mimi, don't forget to be there. Now I have lots of work to get through, so for the last half an hour of school, you can all talk amongst yourselves. But don't for get be quiet!" the teacher said strictly. "Especially you, Yamato."  
  
"Whatever." Yamato said coolly.  
  
He just waved her off and started talking with the girls again. I looked at all of them, asking him for dates and giving him everything they owned just to go out with him.  
  
"Give up, Mimi." Sora told me, noticing my drooling over Yamato. "There are better guys at school, like Tai, for instance."  
  
"Ugh. Come on Sora, get real." I told her, still looking at Yamato.  
  
"Seriously, do you honestly think you have a chance with him, out of all the girls in the school? Believe me, you should see what these girls do." Sora told me disgustedly.  
  
"I know, I know. But I still think if he got to know me better, we might actually hit it off." I told her. "Besides, shouldn't you be helping me with Yama, not being against me?"  
  
"You're right. I guess you are much prettier than all the other girls." Sora said.  
  
"Thanks a lot." I said laughing. "Hey, I was talking to TK the other day. He told me he wanted help with Kari."  
  
"Really?" Sora asked me.  
  
"Yeah, he wanted to ask her out, but every time he got near her, he either got nervous, or Davis was there." I told her.  
  
"I always knew they were perfect match. How should we help the two get together?" Sora asked.  
  
"Do you think I'm so perfect at thinking up plans to play cupid." I asked her.  
  
"Yes." Sora said.  
  
"Oh, well it just so happens this time I don't have a plan." I told her.  
  
"What have you done with Mimi??" Sora asked jokingly.  
  
"I don't have a plan…yet." I told her with an evil grin.  
  
"There's the Mimi I used to know." Sora laughed.  
  
"Hey, are you planning on coming with me to the meeting? I'm so nervous!" I said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be there, but after, I'm meeting Tai at the Café." Sora said blushing.  
  
"Ah, a little, date, am I right?" I said giggling.  
  
"I don't really know, he just sort of invited me." Sora said.  
  
"Anyone else going?" I asked.  
  
"No, I don't think so…" Sora thought.  
  
"Then it's a date!" I squealed.  
  
"You really think so?" Sora asked.  
  
"Positive. I'm a pro at this kind of stuff. Besides, he likes you anyways." Mimi said, then she caught herself. "Oops!"  
  
"He likes me??" Sora asked, now more interested in the conversation.  
  
"Tai's gonna kill me…" I said. "I promised…why did I let it slip?"  
  
"I never knew that. But now I have a bigger question." Sora said.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"What am I going to wear?" Sora asked in distress.  
  
"Don't worry, just come to my house quickly before you leave, I'll pick out an outfit that will make Tai want to marry you!" I said.  
  
"I'm not so sure I really am ready for that!" Sora said laughing. 


	2. Chapter 2

K, Here's Chapter 2, I'm thinking of changing or at least deleting that whole newspaper thing.but if any of you have any ideas on what she could write, tell me! Thanx!! ^___^ Read on!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
~*~*~Chapter 2~*~*~  
  
Sora's POV~  
  
After school, Mimi and I went to the cafeteria to have the short meeting about the newspaper. They talked a while about what you can write and what you can't write. Stuff like that. Then they gave us the format and had us proofread it a few times. But after that we left.  
  
"That was boring." I said.  
  
"Haha, sorry I put you through that, but at least I know how to write my articles.I wonder what to write first." Mimi said.  
  
"Don't worry about that not, it'll come to you eventually." I said.  
  
"You're right, besides, we need to work on your outfit!" Mimi said, running home.  
  
Mimi picked out a black spaghetti strap with tight blue jean. She fixed my hair with a few barrettes. Seeing how my hair was so short I couldn't put it up. Then she put on light makeup only because the café wasn't a big date.  
  
"Looks, great!" Mimi told me.  
  
"You really think so?" I asked.  
  
"Yep, now, you better go before you're late!" Mimi said.  
  
"You sound like my mom." I said before leaving. "Thanks! Call you later!"  
  
"Bye!" Mimi said, closing the door.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Mimi's POV~  
  
I went outside to jog for a bit. I decided to head towards Yamato's band room and just pretend I was wandering by. Yamato finished band practice and headed home. He turned the corner and crashed into a girl with light brown hair.  
  
"Watch it!" Yamato yelled.  
  
"Sorry, Matt." I said shyly. I just stared at him. 'My god he looks hott.' I thought.  
  
"Oh, its you." Yamato said coolly.  
  
"What's wrong with me??" I asked defensively.  
  
"Nothing, you're just one of those other girls who just follow me around 24/7 like you have nothing better to do but bother me." Yamato said glaring at me.  
  
"Hey! I never even talk to you, pretty-boy! What's your problem!?" I yelled back.  
  
"You." Yamato said, before walking away.  
  
'I can't believe I even when close to liking him! He's so rude and unaware of people's feelings!' I thought to myself, before continuing with the jogging.  
  
I went back home and called Sora. She picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey Mimi!" Sora said.  
  
"Want to come over and talk?" I asked.  
  
"Aren't we talking already?" Sora asked laughing.  
  
"Yeah, but it's better in person." I said.  
  
"Ooh, sounds serious. I'll be there in a minute." Sora said, hanging up.  
  
Sora came over and we talked for a while.  
  
"I told you, he's nothing but trouble." Sora said.  
  
"But something makes me think he's really sweet inside, he's just afraid to show it." I said.  
  
"Well, you go on dreaming, I'll stay with Tai." Sora laughed.  
  
"Oh yea, so how did your date go?" I asked.  
  
"Great! And I even kissed him on the cheek before I left." Sora said blushing.  
  
"Score for Sora!" I said.  
  
"Well, I gotta go, I promised Tai I'd call him." Sora rolled her eyes.  
  
I laughed. "Ok, see you later." I said.  
  
Sora left. I was home alone and my parents were at business meetings. Should I call Matt and apologize? The phone rang and I ran to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" I said.  
  
"Hi, may I speak to Sally?" the voice asked.  
  
"Sorry, you have the wrong number." I said.  
  
"Oh, sorry, it's just that I broke up with my girlfriend and I'm not getting things straight." The voice said.  
  
"That's ok, you know, you'll get over it." I said. "There are a lot of other girls you'll meet.  
  
"Thanks." The voice said.  
  
After that, the two of us talked and both of us really sounded like we were perfect for each other. And all because of a wrong number.  
  
"But at school, I talk to him and he never seems like he's interested in me." I said.  
  
"Who?" the voice asked.  
  
"Yamato." I said.  
  
The phone seemed silent for a moment. Then the person answered.  
  
"Why don't you try talking to him?" the voice asked.  
  
"I have once or twice. But most of the time he's with other girls. And besides, my friend tells me that he's really not worth it. My friend also said that he's just a famous singer that really doesn't care about others feelings. She says that he never had a decent relationship. But I don't really believe any of that.  
  
"That's probably not all true. Maybe he's just waiting to find the perfect girl in his life." The voice said.  
  
"Of course, who wouldn't. I still wish that I had a chance though." I said.  
  
"Oh, I got to go. Maybe I'll see you at school." The voice said.  
  
"Can I at least know your name before you go?" I asked.  
  
"Just call me pretty-boy." The voice said, before hanging up.  
  
I sat there, surprised. 'Was that really Yamato? Who just heard me talk about him so rudely?' I thought about it while getting to bed. When I fell asleep the last thing I imagined was Yamato. 


	3. Chapter 3

You wanted Chapter 3 so here it is, enjoy! (As you can see, I'm trying to keep my infos short.^__^)  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
~*~*~Chapter 3~*~*~  
  
Mimi's POV~  
  
The next day I got up extra early. I wanted to see if I could meet up with Yamato when all his fangirl's weren't around so we could just talk. Especially about yesterday's phone incident. I put on my school uniform and brushed my light brown hair. Then I headed out the door after saying goodbye to my parents. I walked along in the cold wind of the morning. I saw a boy ahead of me with blonde hair. He was with a girl, who was giggling a laughing along with him. He looked like Yamato, but I didn't want to just run up to him without being sure. I sped up the pace of my walking to get a closer look, until I was almost a few feet away from him.  
  
"You know, it's not nice to sneak up on people like that." The boy said, stopping. He turned around. It was Yamato, just like I thought. He looked as great as ever, even if he was a jerk. The girl snorted at me.  
  
"Oh, sorry Yamato, I didn't-"I said, but I didn't even finish apologizing because Matt had already walked off.  
  
I ran after him, hoping to set things straight and possibly talk to him a while before school.  
  
"Matt! Wait!" I called running.  
  
"What do you want?" Yamato asked coldly, stopping and turning around.  
  
"Why can't we just be friends?" I asked.  
  
"You're just like all the rest of them." Yamato said plainly. The girl started to get annoyed.  
  
"But you don't know that, I'm not what you think I am. Can't we just talk for a while?" I asked.  
  
"I thought we already talked yesterday." Yamato said.  
  
I wished he hadn't brought that up.  
  
"Mimi, would you just go away, Matt and I were having such a good time without you." The girl said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't even know it was you, but when I found out, I truly regretted it. I didn't mean any of that!" I said, ignoring the girl's remarks.  
  
"Really, then why did you say it?" Yamato asked.  
  
"I'm just saying, I wish you were friendlier towards me. I mean, If you think having tons of girls around you is a pain, I don't blame you, but I'm different, I just want a chance." I said.  
  
Yamato looked at me.  
  
"We're gonna be late." Yamato said grabbing the girl's hand.  
  
I knew he was just trying to get away from me.  
  
"Fine, you can leave, but promise me you'll meet me after school so we can talk." I said.  
  
Yamato just stared at me. "Whatever." Then he and the girl walked off. I noticed the girl stuck her tongue out at me before she left with him.  
  
"I can't believe it. I didn't even get through to him, after all that." I sighed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Sup everyone! Here's Chapter 4, hope ya all like it I have a new story called Hidden Talents coming out soon, so don't forget to r/r that too! Thanx!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
~*~*~Chapter 4~*~*~  
  
Mimi's POV~  
  
I ran over to Sora's house, hoping to catch her before she left school. I knocked on her door.  
  
"Why hello Mimi, what a nice surprise seeing you here so early." Mrs. Takenouchi greeted.  
  
"Hello, is Sora in?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, she's just about to leave too. Oh, here she comes." She said.  
  
"Mimi!" Sora exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'll tell you all about it on the way to school." I said as I grabbed her arm and headed out the door.  
  
"Bye mom!" Sora said.  
  
"Bye dear!" Mrs. Takenouchi said.  
  
"So, tell me everything!" Sora said.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Sora and I got to school and we walked into class. We were 10 minutes early.  
  
"It's a shame Matt didn't even want to talk after school." Sora said, after I told her about this morning.  
  
"I know! I thought I had gotten through to him." I said sadly. "I really thought Matt was different."  
  
"There are other guys you can date. Besides, you don't have to go out with Matt, just because he's cute." Sora said.  
  
"I'm not going out with him because he's cute! I thought he was a sweet and sensitive guy inside. But I guess I was wrong." I said.  
  
"Exactly what I've been saying the whole time!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"Ooh, guess what, I already wrote my article for the newspaper and I'm turning it in today." I said.  
  
"That's great! Can I see it?" Sora asked.  
  
"Well no," I said blushing.  
  
"Why not?" Sora asked.  
  
"Oh, just wait until you get the morning paper!" I said.  
  
We set our bags down and went out of the room to walk around. Girls were screaming and talking in a huge crowd across the hall.  
  
"What's all the fuss?" I asked Sora.  
  
"I don't know, let's go check." Sora said.  
  
"There she is!" a girl from the crowd said.  
  
"What's the big idea, taking Yama away from us? We're so much better and prettier than you." Another girl said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked them curiously.  
  
"Don't act innocent, a friend told us you were talking with Yamato this morning, right?" another asked.  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" I asked.  
  
"Yamato is for us, and ONLY us, get your dirty hand's off our Yamato, isn't it enough you have the rest of the guys at our school?" the girl asked.  
  
"I don't go out with them." I said.  
  
"That's not the point; they still don't want to date us. And it's your fault. You just want to have all the guys to yourself, including Yamato!" a girl I didn't know said.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, I don't own Yamato, we're just friends!" I said, and stormed off with Sora.  
  
The bell rang. Sora and I sat down in our seats. I looked over and Yamato, who was, once again, leaning back in his chair and talking with his best friend Tai.  
  
"Alright class, now today, for science, we're working on studying the human brain. We will pair up and start working once I give you the instructions." The science teacher said. "First, let me call out all of the partners."  
  
Tai raised his hand. "Don't you think we should pick our partners??" Tai asked.  
  
"Of course not, then you and Yamato would pair up and who knows what trouble you two get into." The teacher said.  
  
Yamato smirked. "Worth a shot." Yamato said.  
  
"Yes, I know, but it didn't work." The teacher said. "Now, here are the partners, Suki and Rei, Michael and Yolei, Izzy and Jun-"  
  
Izzy groaned.  
  
"Do you have a problem with that, Izzy?" the teacher asked.  
  
"No problem…" Izzy said sighing.  
  
"Ok. Then, Sora and…" the teacher thought.  
  
'Please let me be with Tai…please let me be with Tai.' Sora thought.  
  
"Yamato." The teacher finished. Sora sighed. "Then Mimi and Tai. Now class, each group gets a pamphlet and you all need to answer these questions on the board. You have 10 minutes. I have a better activity when you are all finished.  
  
"Alright Tai, let's get this over with." I said sadly.  
  
"You wanted to be with Matt, didn't you?" Tai said slyly.  
  
"What makes you think that? Any partner other than you is better." I said, saving myself.  
  
~An half an hour passed~  
  
"Ok, so that took longer than I expected, before you leave to your next classes, I want to give you all a brief description of what we're doing next. You all have partners and each group must make a model of a human brain, using the required items that I have listed here." The teacher said.  
  
Riiiiiiing! "Looks like I had less time than I thought. Well, I'll talk to you more about it tomorrow. Class dismissed." The teacher said.  
  
Mimi and Sora both headed for P.E. today was their first day in the swimming unit. The two put their bags down and started changing.  
  
Sora's POV~  
  
"Do you like my new swimsuit? I just bought it last weekend." I said posing in my red two-piece.  
  
"It looks great! I'm planning on buying another one myself." Mimi told me.  
  
"Don't you already have like….10?" I asked.  
  
"11 to be exact, and you can never have too many." Mimi giggled.  
  
Mimi put on a light-purple two-piece.  
  
"I've never seen that one before." I said.  
  
"Yeah, I just bought it." Mimi said blushing.  
  
I sighed. "Better head to class, we're gonna be late."  
  
Mimi and I ran out and stood in line along the wall near the pool while the teacher checked us off. On the opposite side of the pool, the guy's lined up in their swimming trunks.  
  
"Doesn't Tai look so cute in blue swimming trunks?" I said sighing.  
  
"Oh please, Sora, keep comments like that to yourself, you know I hate it." Mimi said.  
  
  
  
**********************************In the boy's line…*************************************  
  
Tai's POV~  
  
"Woah, look at Sora!" I said to Matt.  
  
Matt leaned over the wall and sighed.  
  
"I mean, don't you think she looks hott??" I asked him.  
  
"Why are you asking me, when I already have a girlfriend?" Yamato asked coolly.  
  
"Who is it now?" I asked.  
  
"Don't you know??" Yamato asked me.  
  
"There was Christina, Lora, Shirley, Kari (not Tai's sister, another one…^_^`), Cindy…" I listed.  
  
(a/n: sorry if I made up weird names, the point is Matt's gone out w/a ton of people. ^_^)  
  
"Alright, alright, I know who I've gone out with." Yamato said, almost losing his temper.  
  
"Well, I'm just saying, you've gone out with so many girls, how do you expect me to keep track of them?" I asked.  
  
"I don't." Yamato said simply.  
  
"Alright!! Everyone, in the pool on the double!" the teacher screamed out.  
  
Everyone got in the pool slowly.  
  
"You're bunch of sissies, anyone can get in the pool in the matter of seconds, what's with you?" the teacher yelled.  
  
There was a bunch of 'it's freezing' and 'we're not used to the cold yet' throughout the class.  
  
"I'll excuse you all today, but tomorrow I expect you all to be ready to get in when I say so!" the teacher ordered. "Now, I'm sure most of you know the basics of swimming so we can just get to the interesting part. Starting tomorrow, we'll be playing water polo. I'll hand out a sheet explaining the game and rules. Today, we don't have much time since there will be a teacher's meeting and school is slightly shortened. So everyone can play and get used to the water for the 30 minutes you're here."  
  
Everyone started playing immediately.  
  
"He has a girlfriend?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah, he was walking with her this morning before school. She looks so bratty." Mimi said angrily. "She's just going out with Matt because he's cute."  
  
"No duh, doesn't every girl at Odaiba do that?" Sora pointed out.  
  
"I know, I just can't believe Matt would fall for all that." Mimi said.  
  
"It's all that fame and fortune. It's finally gotten through his thick head." Sora said.  
  
The 30 minutes went by like a breeze and everyone went back in the locker room to change.  
  
"Let's go Mimi! I'm going to be late!" Sora yelled.  
  
"Sorry, I'm fixing my hair, you can go without me!" Mimi said.  
  
"Ok, I'll catch up with you later." Sora said.  
  
Mimi's POV~  
  
I finished combing my hair and left the locker room. I noticed Yamato was running late too, because he left his lockers at the same time. He even had time to fix his hair. I think he spends more time on his hair than I do! I ran to class and sat down. A minute later, Yamato appeared in the room too. I turned away, but I couldn't help but notice he went and sat down next to that girlfriend of his and then he kissed her on the cheek. That hurt me so much, seeing him with her, I could barely concentrate in class. 'I'm not jealous…am I?' I thought. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Here I am with Chapter 5, don't wanna keep all u guyz waiting, like some ppl are! ^_^ I'm still waiting for some stories to update! This is the second to last chapter, I think. Read on!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~*~Chapter 5~*~*~  
  
Mimi's POV~  
  
I waited for Sora at the door. She was usually slow when getting packed up to leave.  
  
"Hey Sora!" I greeted.  
  
"Hi, sorry, but today I can't come to your house like usual, Tai asked if me to go to the park with him this afternoon." Sora said dreamily.  
  
"Oh. That's ok." I said sadly.  
  
"Hey, don't worry! I'll call you right after I get back and we can get caught up on things!" Sora said happily.  
  
"Sure." I said softly.  
  
"Aw, you're totally ruining it for me, please don't be mad!" Sora said.  
  
"I'm not, you go ahead with Tai, and I'll see you later." I said faking a smile.  
  
"Great! See you soon!" Sora said waving. She ran off to meet Tai at the front steps.  
  
"Great, what am I supposed to do now?" I thought to myself.  
  
Just then Matt and Seiko (that girlfriend of his) walked bye. He had his arm around her waist and was talking to her about the dance this Friday.  
  
"I've been so caught up with Matt, I've lost interest in any other guys at school!" I said. "Maybe Sora's right, if Matt won't give me a chance, other guys will, right?...oh, who am I kidding? All the guys have given up on me because I turned down half of them."  
  
"I know something's wrong when Mimi Tachikawa starts talking to herself." A voice said behind her.  
  
I turned around to see who it was.  
  
"Michael!" I said surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I transferred here like you did, only a year later." Michael said smiling.  
  
I used to date him back In America for about 3 months, until I moved.  
  
"How are you?" I asked.  
  
"Great, you?" Michael said.  
  
"Not so great. School's a pain, social problems, and stuff like that." I said awkwardly.  
  
"Oh?" Michael said frowning. "Why don't you tell me about it?"  
  
"I'm really not up to it. I just want to figure this out on my own. But thanks." I said smiling.  
  
"Are you sure?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." I said. "I've got to go; my mom wants me to get home early. See you."  
  
"Wait, before you go, I wanted to ask you. Since we broke up when you left. I thought, maybe we could start over." Michael said shyly.  
  
"Oh Michael…" I said. I really didn't want to start a relationship with him because I was in love with Matt. Wait, did I say I was in love with Matt? I didn't mean that…did I? Now I'm really confused…  
  
"Well?" Michael asked, almost sounding impatient.  
  
"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I asked.  
  
"I wanted to know, if you wanted to go out with me, and start over." Michael said.  
  
"Michael, I'm so sorry, but I don't think I can start a relationship right now, you're really nice and all, but now's not the time." I said with a half-smile.  
  
"Oh." He said. He looked hurt. "That's ok, maybe I'll see you sometime later, ok?" he said with a crooked smile.  
  
"Sure!" I said smiling. "Bye."  
  
I started walking home again. Maybe I'm getting at this all wrong, maybe I should have agreed with Michael and just forget about Matt, but there's something that makes me think I should keep trying. Sora ran towards me. She was wiping her eyes and I sounded like she was crying.  
  
"Sora! What's wrong??" I asked, slowing her down.  
  
"I...I went to the park to meet Tai there…" Sora sniffed.  
  
"So? Was he late, or didn't show up?" I asked concerned.  
  
"He came alright...with another girl! That cheerleader named Suki!" Sora screamed out.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Sora!" I said hugging her. "Don't worry, Tai should have never cheat on you. You're a smart, nice, pretty friend, who deserves much better! I said, trying my best to cheer her up.  
  
"Thanks Meems, but I really liked Tai." Sora said.  
  
"How can I help?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I was going to confront Tai, but I'm so scared. Could you please talk to him? He's still at the park." Sora said.  
  
"I'll try, but I don't know if it'll do any good." I said.  
  
"Thanks Mimi." Sora said hugging me.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
Yamato's POV~  
  
"You broke up with Sora?" I asked.  
  
"Well, she broke up with me, she saw me in the park with Suki." Tai admitted.  
  
"I thought you both liked each other." I said.  
  
"Well, I guess I liked Suki better. Anyways, could you please talk to her? Bring her to her senses? She's probably still in the park crying." Tai said.  
  
"Uh, sure, but what am I supposed to say?" I asked.  
  
"Anything, you're the expert, you find out." Tai said  
  
"Fine, I'll talk to her, but you owe me one!" I said.  
  
"Sure, thanks!" Tai said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." I said. 


	6. Chapter 6

Here's Chapter 6 and maybe the last chapter. Hope you guys read my new story that I just posted It doesn't have a title yet, but I'm thinking of it! ^_^ I was just wondering if I should have a sequel to this or not. So please tell me if it's a good idea! Thanx!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~*~Chapter 6~*~*~  
  
Yamato's POV~  
  
I said goodbye to Tai and left to walk to the park and try whatever I could to talk to Sora.  
  
Mimi's POV~  
  
I put on a mini jean-skirt and a pink-flower tank top. I slipped on my white windbreaker and headed out in the cool afternoon. When I got there, Matt was walking around as if he was looking for someone.  
  
"Hi, Matt." I said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Yamato looked towards me. "Looking for Sora."  
  
"Really? I'm looking for Tai. He broke up with Sora and Sora wanted me to talk to him and." I asked.  
  
"Same here, except I don't see either one of them." Yamato said. "Do you think Tai set us up?."  
  
"Why would he want to do that?" I asked, sitting down on the bench.  
  
"He had this crazy idea of you and me going out." Yamato said incredulously.  
  
"I don't think it's such a crazy idea." I said softly.  
  
"Really." Yamato asked.  
  
"Of course, haven't you been listening to me at all this past week?" I asked exclaimed waving her arms in the air.  
  
"About that chance you've been asking for..." Yamato said smiling.  
  
I looked over to him. "What are you getting at?"  
  
"What else do you think I mean?" Yamato asked.  
  
I broke into a smile and almost hugged him. "Really? You're serious?"  
  
"Yea," Yamato said looking away.  
  
"What about Seiko?" I asked still not convinced.  
  
"I never really liked her." Yamato said. "She really wasn't my type anyways."  
  
"So, you're saying you dated he to make me jealous, am I right?" I asked slyly.  
  
"I didn't say that!" Yamato said taken aback.  
  
I jumped around. "Haha, I'm right, you're wrong! The wonderful Mimi Tachikawa dominates over Yamato!"  
  
Yamato pushed me into a pile of leaves. (It's autumn.^_^)  
  
"Hey!" I yelled, pulling him in with me.  
  
"Wait. You still didn't answer my question." Yamato said.  
  
"What? If I'll go out with you? Let me think about that." I said grinning.  
  
Yamato threw a pile of leaves a me.  
  
"I was just kidding! Yes, I will." I said smiling sitting down on the bench.  
  
Yamato looked at me.  
  
"What? Is something wrong with me?" I asked jokingly.  
  
He didn't say anything to me, but gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I heard a flash behind the tree.  
  
Tai and Sora walked out from behind the tree smiling and holding a Polaroid picture in their hands.  
  
"The plan didn't go the way we planned, but hey, it still worked!" Tai said grinning looking at the pic.  
  
"If anyone at school sees it. "Yamato started.  
  
I glared at Yamato. Yamato sweatdropped.  
  
"Don't worry, Matt, even if I don't show the picture to everyone, girls will eventually find out. Now you'll experience what it's like with one girl only." Sora said.  
  
"It better stay that way." I said.  
  
"So? Are you two going out anytime soon?" Sora asked.  
  
"None of your business-"Yamato said.  
  
"YES!" I blurted out.  
  
Yamato rolled his eyes. Sora and Tai laughed.  
  
"Hey, I'd better leave, band practice, ya know?" Yamato said. "See ya."  
  
"Bye Matt!!" I called.  
  
"My mom told me to be home by 4, so I gotta go, see you. Bye Sora." Tai said hugging her.  
  
"So, how was the plan supposed to work?" I asked.  
  
"That's really not important," Sora said holding back a laugh.  
  
"Tell me!" I said.  
  
"No no, the important thing is, you finally got together with him!" Sora said excitedly.  
  
"Yea," I sighed. "Thanks so much for helping me, Sora!"  
  
"Hey, what are friends for?" Sora said smiling.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ The End  
  
Yay, it's done, and I hope u all liked it. I might have a sequel to it that's coming out pretty soon. Thanks for all the reviews, I hope to get started on my other fanfics that I haven't published yet, but until then, everyone keep writin! ^__^ Thanx!!! 


End file.
